Rainbow Rhythm
Rainbow Rhythm is a musical fantasy-comedy-adventure anime movie created by Toei Animation, and dubbed in English by Miramax and Shout! Factory. Summary Akako Yoshida is a middle schooler who can see the colors of music when she listens to it. One day, she finds out that a music coach is recruiting middle and high school girls who are musically talented to play in a band called The Rainbow Rhythm Goddesses. Akako immediately applies, because she can play the guitar. During her audition, an aura that she's never seen before appears in front of her. When five girls from a dimension where color and music are not allowed arrive in Akako's world to steal some of the color and music, it's up to the Rhythm Goddesses to stop them. Characters Main Characters *Akako Yoshida - She is the red Rhythm Goddess and her instrument is a guitar. *Momoko Ito - She is the orange Rhythm Goddess and her instrument is a tamborine. *Kerria Hashimoto - She is the yellow Rhythm Goddess and her instrument is a ukulele. *Midori Kobayashi - She is the green Rhythm Goddess and her instrument is a hand bell stick. *Hitomi Sasaki - She is the blue Rhythm Goddess and her instrument is a snare drum. *Murasaki Moto - She is the indigo Rhythm Goddess and her instrument is a xylophone. *Yukari Inoue - She is the violet Rhythm Goddess and her instrument is a spring drum. Antagonists *Ameya *Soua *Keiyu *Remino *Kurohime Supporting Characters *Sakura Tsukuda - She is the pink Rhythm Goddess and her instrument is a guiro. *Airi Fujimoto - She is the white Rhythm Goddess and her instrument is a tubano drum. *Kuromi Fukui - She is the black Rhythm Goddess and her instrument is a violin. *Mihiru Kato - She is the cyan Rhythm Goddess and her instrument is a saxophone. *Kazu Akiyama - She is the magenta Rhythm Goddess and her instrument is a recorder. *Michika Himura - She is the maroon Rhythm Goddess and her instrument is a pair of maracas. *Ririka Tachibana - She is the ivory Rhythm Goddess and her instrument is a rattle drum. *Hanabi Abe - She is the bronze Rhythm Goddess and her instrument is a djembe drum. *Azusa Hiyashi - She is the beige Rhythm Goddess and her instrument is a rain stick. *Benika Koizumi - She is the scarlet Rhythm Goddess and her instrument is a flute. *Akaki Miyamoto - She is the crimson Rhythm Goddess and her instrument is a clarinet. *Barako More - She is the fuchsia Rhythm Goddess and her instrument is a shekere. *Hirari Matsuoka - She is the mauve Rhythm Goddess and her instrument is a tone drum. *Karina Tanaka - She is the lavender Rhythm Goddess and her instrument is a triangle. *Amri Yamashita - She is the teal Rhythm Goddess and her instrument is a thumb piano. *Katsuki Yukimura - She is the brown Rhythm Goddess and her instrument is a hoop drum. *Kirara Mizushima - She is the gray Rhythm Goddess and her instrument is a singing bowl. *Yunoka Matsushita - She is the lilac Rhythm Goddess and her instrument is a grass basket shaker. *Kurumi Fujita - She is the slate Rhythm Goddess and her instrument is an egg shaker. *Rinako Kurosawa - She is the mahogany Rhythm Goddess and her instrument is a shaman drum. *Ichigo Shimizu - She is the hot pink Rhythm Goddess and her instrument is a harmonica. *Sanae Kawaguchi - She is the periwinkle Rhythm Goddess and her instrument is a pair of rhythm sticks. *Emiru Hisakawa - She is the cerulean Rhythm Goddess and her instrument is a pair of cymbals. *Hirari Fujioka - She is the chartreuse Rhythm Goddess and her instrument is a pair of bongo drums. *Tora Kita - She is the amber Rhythm Goddess and her instrument is a cowbell. *Ginko Yamasaki - She is the silver Rhythm Goddess and her instrument is a kick drum. *Hikari Ueno - She is the gold Rhythm Goddess and her instrument is a piano. Minor Characters Voice Cast Japanese Cast English Cast Soundtrack Japanese Soundtrack English Soundtrack Production Release Transcript Trivia Gallery Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Anime Category:Toei Animation Category:Toei Company Category:Toei Category:Toei Cinematic Universe Category:Miramax Films Category:Shout! Factory Category:Anime Movie Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magical Girls Category:Animated Films Category:Musical Films